Full Moon 2 Same as Full Moon See author's note
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: Same as Full Moon. See author's note for details. What if Bella chose Jacob? What if Bella was part Quiluete? Better than it sounds. I am really bad at summaries. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter One: Who Should I Choose

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry that I deleted the other story, but I messed up so bad that I had to. Anyway, I figured it out and this is the same as the other story ( With a few minor changes ). Hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or anything like that. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Full Moon

A Fanfiction based off of the Twilight Series

written by Layla Loves Twilight

Chapter One: Who Should I Choose?

There was Carlisle's car. Right there. Now I knew it wasn't all a dream. Jacob was right here. I would never put my self in this situation if I didn't had the choice. Now I had to choose between holding on to my love for Edward- even though he didn't love me- and giving the love I had left to Edward. I loved Edward. He didn't love me. He left me alone here. He tore me apart when he left. I didn't know whether I could ever forgive him for that. Besides, I thought he would still care about me enough to want me to be happy. I could be happy with Jacob. He made me laugh, even when I thought that impossible. He was the only one that could put me back together when Edward tore me to pieces. He was my best friend and I loved him more than anyone. At least anyone that I saw on a daily basis, anyway. I realized with a jolt that I had finally admitted to the fact that I loved him. He was sweet, funny, smart, and pretty good looking and has a great personality. Even when he was annoying the heck out of me. I knew who to choose.

"Jacob, the vampire your smelling is a Cullen." I told him. "What?! Oh, it is. That's Carlisle's car. It could be a trap, but I'll go with you to keep you safe if you want to see him." The look on his face broke my heart. He loved me and wanted me to choose him, but he also wanted me to be safe and happy. I almost laughed as he made a weak attempt at the pure Jacob smile that he somehow knew I loved. He knew a lot of things about me that I didn't know myself. It amazed me sometimes. It was like he could read my mind. Yes, I definitely knew who to choose.

"Come on Bella." He made a move to get out of the truck, but I pulled him back. I didn't say anything. I didn't tell him my decision. I just kissed him. I could tell that he was surprised at first, but eventually, he kissed me back. I thought I would just have to survive through it. I was taken off guard by how much I enjoyed it. It made me feel happy. Like I was finally whole again, for the first time in what seemed like forever. When it ended, he pulled back and just stared at me. I took that time to appreciate the smile on his face. It was a pure Jacob smile, untouched by Sam. This special smile was a rare thing since he became a werewolf. In the past few weeks, I had learned to enjoy it while it lasted. He stared for a long time, then sighed.

"I guess I better get that vampire out of your house before Charlie gets home." he said. " I'm coming with you." I replied. I wasn't asking. I was telling him that we both were going in the house, so he'd just better get over it. He deliberated that for a moment and then seemed to decide that it was safe enough. " Come on. Oh, wait." he grabbed my arm."Does this mean you choose me?" He tried to do the puppy dog eyes trick. Considering that he was a werewolf, it made me laugh. He knew, again, what I was laughing about and laughed along with me. He hugged me, and I was surprised by the fact that it sent an electric shock up my arms, just like when Edward used to hug me.

We went into the house to search for whatever Cullen was in there. At this point, I didn't really care. I actually hoped it was Edward so that Jacob could kick his butt. Jake walked in and turned on the lights. There, standing in the doorway to the living room, was Alice. I had to admit that I was glad to see her. Hey, she was my best girl- friend. Now, how to tell her that I didn't care about her brother anymore? That I loved my new vampire boyfriend. I saw Jacob's hands start shaking viciously. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, he was only shaking because Alice was his natural enemy.

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?" I hoped it didn't sound rude, I was honestly curious. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you JUMPED OFF A CLIFF AND LIVED!" she yelled. "Oh, you saw that? Well, I jumped off a cliff for fun, got stuck in a current, and Jake pulled me out. Didn't you see me come up?" "No, I didn't. Wait, if he pulled you out, why didn't I see him?" she asked. " I don't know, mabye it's because I'm a werewolf. I do know that I want you out of Bella's house before I put you out!" Jake exclaimed. " Wait, Jake. Alice, I know Edward doesn't love me anymore. You can tell him the feelings mutual. I love Jacob." I explained. She left before I could stop her to ask her what was wrong. Any other time I would've cried for a long time. Now that things were different, I didn't have to. I had my personal sun with me. My Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

**Thanks for reviewing guys! This is the chapter where things start to get interesting. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

Chapter Two

Italy

I stood there, just waiting for Jacob to say something. Out of nowhere, he yelled, "Stupid bloodsuckers!" Before I could even blink he had me in his arms and he started to run towards the forest. I couldn't imagine what was going on. Was Victoria coming for me? No, she wouldn't be so stupid as to come after me while Jacob was here. Were the Cullens after me? I didn't think so. What reason would they have for it?

" Jacob! What is going on?" I yelled. The wind was already at a high speed, even for Forks. With Jacob running into it, it made it nearly impossible to breathe, let alone talk. We were in the forest now. Running from whatever was chasing us.

" Unfamiliar vampires. I heard them talking. One of their names is Aro." Jake's words crashed into me like a freight train. The Volturi. Why were they after me though? We finally made it to a clearing, right in the middle of the forest. Jacob stopped running so that he could hear them. A deep growl rumbled in Jacob's chest. They were close.

" Dear friends, we do not wish to harm you. We only wish to discuss the current situation." came an unfamiliar voice. I could tell that it was a vampire, because it was as smooth as silk, but menacing. It definitely fit in this dark forest scene. Like a horror movie in real life. They came at us from all sides. I recognized three of the five vampires. They were Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. I had seen them in the painting in Carlisle's study. The other to were unfamiliar. One was big and muscular, like Emmett. The other one was small, but still terrifying.

" What do you want, leeches?" Jacob asked. It sounded more like a threat than a question. He was shaking violently. He wanted to phase, but he knew that he couldn't with me so close, and he wouldn't put me down for fear that the vampires would make it past him.

" We only wish to take you to our city, to ask you a few question." Aro explained. He was being so vague. It was making me crazy! Apparently, it set off alarms in Jacob's head, too.

" Yeah, right!" Jake yelled. Cauis got a mischievous look on his face that I immediately disliked. He had a plan to get us to come whether we liked it or not.

" Oh, what a shame. It seems like we will have to do this the hard way. Jane?" Aro said. Out of nowhere, Jacob dropped me out of his arms and started writhing in pain on the forest floor.

"JACOB!" I yelled. Of course, I didn't feel anything physically, but Jacob's pain was my pain. Every gasp he gave was a stab into my chest. " Stop it! Please stop!" I pleaded with Jane. I didn't know what she was doing, but I knew it was hurting him. I wanted it to stop, but Jacob was still in pain.

" Felix, he will be unconscious soon. You will carry him. I will take care of the girl." Aro hissed. I was so scared that it was unbearable. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for my Jacob. He was the one that was unconscious and couldn't defend himself. Once Jacob stopped gasping, I could stop screaming. I followed the Volturi out of the forest. I kept a close eye on Felix. I knew one bite would steal my Jacob from me. Werewolves were, in a sense, deathly allergic to vampire venom.

" Bella, we will take the next flight to Italy. We have someone there who wishes to see you. Two someones actually." Aro informed me. Who would want to see me that lives in Italy? It had me thinking all the way to the airport, but I still kept a close eye on Felix. Jacob was out of it for the whole flight. Thankfully, I got to sit by him for the remainder of the time we had together. If this was it, I didn't wan to leave his side for a second.

It was a peaceful flight, especially since I knew the Volturi wouldn't try anything on a crowded flight attendant looked at us curiously a few times, probably wondering why we were all wearing black cloaks and why Jake was sleeping the whole time. One child even walked up to Aro and asked, "Mr., why are you wearing those black things?" Aro then replied by saying, " We got quite cold so we decided to bundle up." The child's mother got anxious and told him to leave the "nice gentlemen" alone.

I had never been scared of vampires, but I could tell why other people were. The Volturi had bright red eyes and just had a demeanor that was terrifying. If I weren't as used to mythical creatures as I was, I would be sweating bullets and crying. Boy, would that cause a seen! I wasn't afraid to die. I was afraid for Jacob. I didn't want him to suffer for my mistakes.

Finally, the flight was over. The Volturi stuffed us into a van in the back row. I kissed Jacob's forehead. This was likely to be the last time we were together. How ironic that, just as I realized that I loved him, he had to be taken away from me?

Jacob woke up just then. " Bella. What happened, and why do you smell like bloodsucker?" Jacob asked me sleepily. " Jake, the Volturi caught us. They're taking us to Volterra. Apparently there are two someones there who want to see us." I explained. He must have realized that this was it for us. He kissed me. It was like the last time that Edward kissed me. Urgent and scared, but mean to be treasured. We both cried. Not out of fear for ourselves, but for each other, and because we just found each other, and didn't wan to let go so soon.

We finally made it to Volterra. I would appreciate the scenery, but I was too sad. Jacob carried me all the way to the Volterri headquarters. If death found us, it would not find us apart. There were two vampires in black cloaks. They looked familiar, but they had their heads tilted down, almost in shame, but I knew it was only an effort to conceal their identity.

"New friends, don't be rude. Show your faces to our long awaited guests." Aro scolded. They started to lift their heads. The first thing I saw were their blood-red eyes. Unfortunately, as they lifted their heads higher, I realized that I knew them, all too well.

It was Alice and Edward Cullen.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I will update soon. Again, thanks for reviewing and subscribing, and keep it up. A shout out goes to jacob black rulez, who put my story on his or hers favorite story, favorite author, author alert, and story alert. That's just the one that I noticed. If I missed an email and you did the same thing, thank you! It means a lot to me. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk About Sell Outs

**Hi! Thanks again for reviewing and reading. You have no idea how much it means to me. Again, I do not own twilight, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter Three

Talk About Sell Outs

They had blood-red eyes. Obviously they had left Carlisle. Where was Jasper? Surely Alice wouldn't have just left him. Jacob shook all over. I would not stop him from phasing, but he must have known that as soon as he did, it was over.

"Bella, so nice to see you." Edward said. His voice was just as I remebered it, but my delusions hadn't done him justice. His voice didn't cause me pain. My heart truly belonged to Jacob now. I felt fine, physically, anyway.

"What do you want, Cullens?" Jacob asked. His voice crackled off at the end. We were both so scared. Neither one of us knew what was coming. I leaned into him. I realized that he wasn't shaking, it was me. I felt like I had a fever, and for once, it felt like Jacob and I were the same temperature. What was going on, now?

"Bella told me something interesting before I left. So did you mongrel." Alice said.

"Bella, you told Alice that you are in love with Jacob. Jacob told Alice that he is a werewolf. You know too much about vampires for us to let you ne with our mortal enemy." Edward explained. Alice looked towards Edward and gave him a warning look. Like something was coming. Edward said, " And if what Alice saw was true, then you will become ine very soon."

Jacob turned to me with worried eyes. Now it wasn't just me shaking. It couldn't be true. Jacob would have felt me temperature and my shaking and gotten me out of here. But, I thought, Jacob is the same temperature and would've thought that my shaking was the object of fear.

"Bella, are you okay, honey?" Jacob asked.

"No! She is not okay! She's in love with a dog! In fact, she is one!" Edward yelled.

" Shut up, bloodsucker! One tiny insult could send her over the edge! I know you still love her, so I know you don't want that to happen!" Jacob yelled back. I realized I hated being called a dog! I was so mad that I could tear a two story house down!

" I do love her, but she's in love with you!" Edward replied. out of nowhere, I felt like I burst into nothingness. I could feel a tail and paws beneath me. I was a werewolf. Was I part Quileute? I remembered Charlie saying something about Embry's dad being his cousin. Oh my gosh! I thought. Edward and Alice screamed and hissed, but the Volturi did nothing. Jake phased, probably so he could hear what I was thinking.

"_Bella, your okay. It's going to be okay. I love you." _Jacob said. I turned my head toward him. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed with love for him. Love wasn't even the right word, it was stronger.

_" Jacob, what's happening?"_ He obviously knew what I was talking about, since he was feeling everthing that I was.

"_Bella, you just imprinted."_ he told me.

"_What is that?" "It's like love at first sight, but stronger." _he explained. Edward screamed again. This time, the Volturi took us to an underground chamber. They shoved us into one cell, and keep in mind that we were huge wolves. We could hardly move!

Jacob wouldn't stop staring. To be honest, even though I loved him more than anything and knew that he felt the same about me, it was making me very self- consious. "_Why am I making you self-consious?" _he asked me. I was so used to being with Edward and him not knowing what I was thinking that his comment scared me.

"_Just because you keep staring. You know me, I hate attention."_ I answered.

"_There's no reason to feel that way. I was staring because, even with how beautiful you are human, your even more beautiful as a wolf."_ I had to find something reflective. He was awfully biased, but I didn't think he was lying this time. There was a mirror ont he other side of the dungeon. Why? Don't ask me. The Volturi must have liked looking at themselves.

I looked into the mirror, and looking back at me was a beautiful, majestic, white wolf. White as new fallen snow. With a very shaggy coat, but I had no intention of cropping my hair. Jacob laughed as he heard what I was thinking. I just ignored him, I was to amazed.

_"Wow, Leah is going to be mad! Not only did she just loose her title as the only girl wolf ever, but your wolf turned out a lot prettier than hers."_ Jacob said. A growl that sounded familiar started to snarl. It was Leah. She exclaimed, _"Shut up, moron!"_

"_Leah! I couldn't hear you before! Where are you?" "We're coming to save you and your girlfriend's furry butts, what did you think we were doing?" _Leah explained.

"_No! You guys can't come here! They have Edward now, he can hear you! If they catch you, they'll kill us all!" _I warned them. More like tried to warn them. As soon as I said that, about fourteen different voices said, in unison, "_Shut up, Bella!"_ Sam groaned. "_You have very little faith in us, Bella. We'll be okay. You aren't our most recent wolf. We have at least forteen wolves in the pack now. We also have the rest of the Cullens, at least until we get to the gate. Are you okay? I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you phased, but I'm sure Jacob has taken care of you." _Sam assured me.

"_I'm okay. I'm just kind of angry that I didn't get the creepy stares from you guys to clue me in." _I joked. Everyone laughed. I started to think that mabye I didn't need to be a vampire to fit in. Mabye the werewolf world was the place I fit in just right.

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! I accidentaly deleted it and had to write it all over again, so I really hope you liked it because it took me forever to write it! If you live in northern Indiana, hope you enjoyed your snow day! I know I sure did! :) Keep reviewing! Thanks. Have a good weekend. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:On the Run

**Hi guys! Thanks for the positive support in your reviews. It means a lot to me. This is my first fan fiction, so I didn't think many people would like it, but I guess I was wrong! :) Some of you have been saying that the story is getting a little too depressing. I'll try to keep it upbeat. I wrote this story before I started posting it, and that's just the way the story turned. I promise that after the next 2 or 3 chapters it will get better. I'm just trying to keep to my original story. Keep reviewing and subscribing.**

Chapter Four

On the Run

Jacob and I waited patiently for the werewolves to arrive. I didn't know whether to panic because they were underestimating the vampires, or to trust them and feel sure that they had a plan. While I was trying to stop thinking about that, I thought about imprinting. I realized that if I was away from Jacob for more than one day, I would loose my mind.

It didn't bother me. I already loved him more than anything. It was just a new feeling. I remembered that Sam imprinted on Emily when she came to visit Leah. Maybe I would ask him about it later when we were both human, so that no one could hear what we were thinking. Already I was getting sick of that. I liked being a mental mute.

_" Get used to it, Bella! It's a crucial part of being a wolf, because we know where eachother are and what's going on without the enemy hearing. It'll get easier to deal with, I promise."_Jacob assured me. he was right. He didn't complain about that so much anymore. Maybe it was just something that always annoyed you. You had to just get used to it.

The rest of the pack was extremely quiet for the rest of their adventure. I knew Edward couldn't hear me, but my thoughts were filtering into Jacob's head, and everyone else's. I had to shut up before they heard our plan through my thoughts. I let myself become totally thoughtless, and fell into a conscious stupor.

The next thing I knew, the pack was standing in front of us. Sam got the keys and unlocked the cell. We quietly made our way out of the Volturi tower. Once we made it to the gate, we ran. I was so much faster a more graceful. Running felt like flying, like being free. I couldn't fool around very much, though. The Volturi would notice we were gone soon, and we had to be out of the country before they came after us.

Something was standing in our path as we ran. It said, "You chose to escape, now you must pay the price." I recognized that voice. It was Demetri. Jane was there, too.

_"Guys, we have to get Jane first. She has the dangerous power, but if she's distracted, she can only hurt one of us at a time. If you are the one who gets hit, don't worry, the pain is all in your head and we'll help you as soon as we can."_ I informed them.

_" Alright. Leah, Jacob, Tyler, you go after The male bloodsucker. Seth, Collin, Brady, Bella, and I will go for Jane. The rest of you, jump in where ever your needed. One, Two, THREE!"_Sam instructed. We all dove in for the attack. I could instantly tell that something was wrong. I looked over to see Jacob, on the ground again, thrashing in pain. Embry and Quil ran over to help. _"JACOB!"_ I cried. I realized that I should be paying attention. Before I could turn around, I felt something hard and cold slam against my chest and send me flying backwards.

_" Bella! Pay attention! Jacob will be okay. She's just trying to distract you!"_ Sam said. I knew it was Jane who was calling him pain, so I took her out. We tore both vampires apart and threw the pieces a fair distance away from each other.

_" Jared, Paul, start a fire. We're almost done here."_Sam ordered. We disposed of the bloodsuckers. Now that Demetri was gone, the Volturi couldn't find us.

_" Um, Sam? How do I change back?"_ I asked. He said, _" All you have to do is stay very, very calm. Unless your like Jacob..."_ I didn't hear the rest of his mental sentence, because I was already human.

_" Wow, Bells! Your going to give me a run for my money!"_ Jake said. It was so good to hear his voice again. I ran up to him and hugged him. He gave me a kiss. It was much softer and more gentle than our last kiss.

_" Hey guys? You know what's funny? I noticed I was getting taller a few weeks ago, but didn't take the hint."_ I said._"We would've warned you Bella, but we didn't know you were Quileute."_ Paul said.

_" Yeah, neither did I! Hey, Embry, did you know that we're cousins?"_ I asked him. _" No, I didn't!"_

Being a werewolf was, I was sure, so much better than being a vampire. I didn't have to crave blood, and I was basically human. I still had my family, with fifteen new people in it. I had my Jacob, and I had found my place in the world.

What more could I possibly ask for?

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry that it was such a short chapter. Putting up these chapters is hard work, so I hope you appreciate it! You better keep reviewing, because no reviews means no new chapters! If I get seven new reviews and private messages in the next two days, then I'll post chapter five. I'll try to lighten up the story a little from here and stray away from my original story. Maybe sometime I'll post the original. Jacob and Bella will be sticking close to La Push in the next few chapters. I'll even do a little in someone else's point of view besides Bella. It's a surprise, so don't ask me to tell you. Sorry for the long author's note. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Charlie Or Not

**Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but the teachers at my school have been pileing on the homework lately. I know I said I wanted nine reviews, but I was happy with what I got, so I'm updating. I hope you guys like this chapter, because I didn't plan it out. I don't even know what's going to happen yet! Enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! No private messaging, because I disabled that. **

Full Moon

Chapter Five

Telling Charlie. Or Not

Jacob walked me to the first step. I looked into his eyes for a long time. He had gorgeous brown eyes. I felt like I could see into them forever.

"Bella, do you honestly know just how beautiful you are?" he asked me. I wasn't beautiful. Not even close, but he wasn't lying. I guessed the beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I thought he was beautiful. He simply thought he was a monster that wasn't safe for me to be around. I knew he would never hurt me, but he didn't trust himself. He told me that sometimes, he was afraid that he was losing himself.

"Jacob, first of all, you are the one that is beautiful. Second, I really need to get inside before Charlie orders a search party." I reminded him that my dad was waiting inside. To yell at me. I saw the cruiser sitting in the drive, staring at me almost accusingly. I didn't care. I pulled Jacob into my arms and kissed him. I loved his lips, and the way it seemed that we were meant for each other. His breathe smelt as good as Edward's used to. The name no longer caused me pain, but it did make me want to spit.

When the kiss ended, I said goodbye to Jacob and went into the house. Charlie immediately started in on his all out tirade of outrage.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO NOT SEND ME BACK TO YOUR MOTHER'S! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS? NOT JUST THAT, BUT I SAW BOYS OUT THERE WITH YOU! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO ME? YOU MAY BE EIGHTEEN, BUT YOU STILL LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, SO YOU LIVE UNDER MY RULES!" He seemed at a loss for words, because his face was still red, but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Dad, calm down! I was with Jacob!" I tried to reason with him. I knew he loved Jacob and it would make him feel better if I was with him.

I was wrong.

"YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL ANY BETTER? YOU WERE STILL OUT WITH A BOY UNTIL TWO IN THE MORNING! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE TIME YOU LIVE HERE! FORGET ABOUT SEEING JACOB EVER AGAIN! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I had sparked another tirade. I knew that I had to go when Sam called, so I didn't try to argue with him. " Okay Dad. I'm sorry. You have every right to ground me."

I think he expected me to yell and scream and throw a fit. My calm reaction flabbergasted him. He murmured and spluttered as he searched for what to say. I simply got up and went to my room. I was dog - no pun intended - tired and wanted to sleep more than anything. Except for maybe seeing Jacob. I missed him already. I guessed, like the others hearing your thoughts, it was just a part of imprinting that you just had to get used to.

When unconciousness finally pulled me under, I had a good dream for once in my life.

I was a wolf and I was with the rest of the pack. Jacob was constantly by my side, and everyone had happy thoughts. I ran and ran. I raced Leah and even though she was the fastest in the pack, I still beat her. I was graceful and fast.

Sam howled. It was a playful howl, in response to me beating Leah. Everyone laughed and Leah told him to shut up. He howled again.

I was scared awake. Yet another howl pierced the silent night just as lightning pierced the black night sky. Sam wasn't just howling in my dream, he was really howling.

I jumped out of bed. I decided to test my new durability and jump out the window. The only problem was... It was raining. Again.

"What the heck?" I thought. I jumped and landed without a sound except for the mud slopping beneath my feet.

I ran into the woods and phased. The minute that I became a wolf, voices came at me all at once. Asking me questions.

"Bella, do you know what's going on?" Seth, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Embry asked me in unison. "I have no clue. I was about to ask you the same exact question. Sam, what the hack is going on?" I asked. All these voices were giving me the king of headaches.

"I want to tell everyone together. Hurry up." I ran to our usual meeting spot. Everyone looked so tired that they could sleep for weeks. Sam looked awfully somber.

"So, as you all know, Harry Clearwater passed away today." Seth and Leah whimpered. Their thoughts were not pleasant. "Unlike you guys heard, he didn't die of a heart attack. He died of a vampire attack. Their is an unfamiliar group of vampires in town. They are still a small group, but we need to get them out before they get the idea to increase in numbers."

Seth and Leah growled. They apparently didn't know that their dad was killed by a vampire. I felt so bad for them.

"Bella, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I will be patrolling tomorrow. You guys go home and get some rest." Sam said.

Rest was completely out of the question. It was at least eight o' clock by now. Charlie was up, and he was livid. I said goodbye to Jacob and went to meet Charzilla.

I snuck out five times that week. Charlie even more mad than he had been the night before. I couldn't keep the secret from him any longer. He just wasn't making it easy.

"Hey, dad? Can you come outside for a minute?" Charlie came out into the back yard.

" Dad, I haven't been telling you the whole truth. When I've been out these past few nights, I was with my pack." I tried to explain it to him subtly. Again, he wasn't making it easy.

"SO YOU'RE IN A GANG? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" he yelled.

"DAD! I'M NOT IN A GANG! UGH!" I didn't want to have to do this, but it looked like I had no choice.

I phased and then phased back quickly. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy. He still looked like he didn't get it. "I'm a werewolf."

**I am so sorry guys! I realized that I posted the same chapter. What I do when I add a chapter is I take the previous chapter, post it, and export it. Then I delete the other chapter and write a new chapter. I didn't have time to finish it and replace the old chapter because I had to go to bed and my mom wouldn't let me fix it, so blame her not me! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter. It may be a little boring. I'm mainly putting it up so that I can start betaing. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Charlie sat there with a blank look on his face. He was in shock, but I knew that he would come out of it soon.

"So, that's where you've been the last few nights? Hunting people?" he asked.

"No, no, no. Here. I'll explain..." I explained all about vampires and how we protect people from them. I even explained imprinting.

"Oh. Well, I guess that I can't ground you for that. Your off the hook." I walked up to him and hugged him. I knew that it must be weird to have a wolf for a daughter. Unless, of course, you were a wolf yourself. I ran into the house to call Jake.

"Jacob, you want to come to my house to watch a movie tonight?" I asked him when he picked up the phone.

"Sure Bells. See you at seven."

When Jacob got to the house, we sat down on the couch and watched The Pursuit of Happiness. It was a good story. I felt so bad for the father and his kid. I hoped Jake and I would never end up in that situation. It had a happy ending, though. After the cab scene, I had a sudden urge to go out a buy a Rubik's cube.

Jacob shifted postitons to look at me. He got a very serious look on his face and cleared his throat.

"Bella, I have a question for you. I was just wondering, um, how you would feel if we, um, got married?" It wasn't a question that I had been expecting. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I had thought about marrying Jake plenty of times, but would I have the guts to go through with it?

"Well, I would be happy. Very happy. I love you Jake, and if we do get married, I would love to share my life with you." I replied.

"Then I guess it's safe to do this." he got down on one knee and cleared his throat again. " Bella Swan, I love you with all my heart and more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I started crying. I was so happy that it was overwhelming. If it had been any other person in front of me, I wouldn't be able to say yes and be truly happy about it.

"Yes." Jacob scooped me into his arms and swung me around and kissed me. I was so happy. I didn't know any one person could be so impossibly happy. I had my soul mate right here. Nobody and nothing could take him away from me. This time I actually had a threat to back up my words. I was a werewolf that could take you down with one punch.

After that, Jacob went home. We had decided to tell our parents the next day. I couldn't keep it from everyone, though. So I called Renee.

"Hey mom? Guess what! I'm getting married!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Bella! To Jacob? He's a good boy. He's right for you. Are you happy?" she asked. Pretty stupid question, ma.

"I'm happier than I have ever been." I replied. "Okay honey. I have to go. I am so happy for you, and I love you. Good night."

"Night."

The next day I met up with Jacob in La Push. We told all of our friends there. Naturally, everyone was happy for us. Although, Leah did seem a little resentful. Why was that?

We made our way to Forks to tell everyone else. Mike was the only one that seemed irritated. I thought about introducing him to Leah.

I was so happy. No one could rain on my parade. Except maybe two people in particular.

**I hope you guys like it. Now I can beta read for people. If you want me to beta for you, PM me, and I'll check your story out. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples! I know I said that I was stopping this story, but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

Chapter Seven

Jacob decided that he was going to spend the day with his dad. Strangely, I felt like spending some time with mine, so I drove back to Forks.

It was about a fifteen minute drive. I saw these trees everyday when I was out patrolling. I never got tired of admiring them, though. They were very green, and green was not my favorite color, but they were beautiful. They stood tall and unafraid.

Forks had always been a small town. A small town with one minuscule mall and very few restaurants. This year, we were being invaded by fast food joints and shopping malls and things that were unnecessary for a town so small. It made me mad that they were trying to make this beautiful town an industrial waste land.

I thought about silly things like that all the way back to Charlie's house. I pulled up into the drive and realized that the cruiser wasn't there. Well, that was strange. It was Charlies day off and he said he would be staying home today. I wondered where he was.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket before I got up to the door. I smelt something funny. Something awful. Sickly sweet. So much so that it burned my nose. What was in my house?

I all but kicked the door in trying to get into the house as quickly as possible. My body was shaking. I wanted to phase, but I didn't know if Charlie was nearby. I took note of the smell in the air. It was not diluted by a human smell. A human had not been here in at least the last twelve hours.

I had only smelled this disgusting scent once before. I had smelled it when we had been in the Volturi tower. It was the smell of a vampire.

This smell was familiar. It wasn't the Volturi.

I ran all around the house trying to find the source of the smell. I looked almost everywhere. The last place I looked was my bedroom.

As I climbed the stairs, the smell got stronger and stronger. I literally had to plug my nose before it disintegrated. I turned the knob and opened my door. Sitting on my bed, was Edward Cullen.

I took in all of his features. He was paller than usual, if that was even possible. His eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were no longer dark crimson. They were the honey, golden topaz that I remembered. He was calm and, almost happy. He looked at me with satisfaction. Like he had been waiting forever to see me.

"Bella. You are even more beautiful than before. You do smell different, but you are still beautiful." he said sweetly. It made my blood curdle.

"I was ugly enough for you to leave me." I shot back at him.

"Bella, I always loved you. I never stopped. I told you that I didn't love you to keep you safe. Will you please forgive me?" Edward pleaded. I couldn't forgive him. I had made the decision to forget him a long time ago. I loved my Jacob and nothing could ever change that.

"No, Edward. I can't forgive you. I don't love you anymore and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a werewolf. I would really appreciate it if you would leave before I loose my temper and have to tear your head off." I said. His eyes shot down to my fingers. I wiggled them so that he would notice the ring. He did. That did not go over well.

He started sobbing- if that was even possible- and begging me to not go through with it. To take him back. Yeah, right.

"Who is he? Tell me right now." Edward demanded. Like I was going to tell him. What for? So he could go and kill Jacob?

"It's none of your business." I said. He grabbed me by to top of the arms. That was the last straw.

"EDWARD CULLEN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME. IN CASE YOUR FORGOT, I AM A FULL GROWN WEREWOLF THAT CAN KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD, YOU'LL BE SENT FLYING INTO THE NEXT MILLENNIUM IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST!" I yelled. I phased and Edward flew against the wall. I knew he wouldn't want to hurt me. He jumped out of the window and jumped into his Volvo and drove off.

Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob asked me. He must have phased.

"Nothing, Jacob. Just taking care of something. I love you." I assured him.

"I love you, too."

When Charlie got home, I sat down and discussed life with him. It was strange, because neither me or Charlie liked to discuss emotions and feelings. It was something we needed to do, though.

I couldn't wait to get married.

**I know that last line was a little random. I couldn't think of a line to close up the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys are AWESOME!!! Sorry, I just can't say it enough. This story will probably go on for a while. I'll be updating frequently, so watch your story alerts! I hope you like this chapter. Be sure to go to my profile and PLEASE answer my poll!**

Chapter Eight

The next few weeks were very peaceful. Disturbance was something rare. There was a feeling that was hard to shake. I knew what it was.

It was love. I was getting married next week.

Jacob and I spent a lot of time together doing some last minute planning. My bridesmaids were Emily, Angela, and Rachel. Jacob's best man was Sam. We had all become very close over the last year. We were all friends. No one was jealous of the other, no one mad at each other.

With one exception.

Thursday, just five days before my wedding, Leah made a startling announcement. I was sitting at Emily's kitchen table, thinking about flowers, and Leah cleared her throat.

I looked up. Her face looked torn. Torn between two emotions. I could tell that it was something serious. I set down my pen and gave her my full attention.

"What's up, Leah?" I asked. She looked very stressed. Like she was going to step into a fire with no protection.

"Bella? Do you realize just how impossibly lucky you are?" she asked. At first, I didn't understand. She was about to make it painfully hard _not_ to understand.

"Jacob, I mean. You snagged the greatest guy in the universe. He's perfect. He's funny, smart, cute." she explained. Now I was staring to get it.

"What are you saying, Leah? You like Jacob? I thought you hated him." I said slowly. Of course, I knew that she was chasing after a lost cause. Jacob was most definitely mine.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COURSE I LIKE HIM! LIKE ISN'T THE RIGHT WORD! I _LOVE _JACOB! I WISH YOU HADN'T IMPRINTED ON HIM! THEN MAYBE HE COULD SEE WHAT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" she ranted.

Was she really going to try to make a play for Jacob? It was kind of funny, but I didn't laugh. She was obviously upset about this.

"Leah, you'll find someone eventually. So what if Jacob isn't the right one? That just means that your soul mate is still out there somewhere. Don't worry." I tried to comfort her. It didn't work.

"THERE'S MORE THAN THAT! I HAVE BEEN JEALOUS OF YOU EVER SINCE YOU IMPRINTED ON JACOB. THEN YOU BECAME A WEREWOLF AND STOLE WHAT WAS MINE! THE TITLE OF THE ONLY FEMALE WOLF EVER! PLUS, YOUR PRETTIER THAN ME, AS A WOLF AND A HUMAN!" she added. Oh. It was that bad?

"Leah, I don't try to make you jealous of me. It's not my fault! Why are you yelling at me for something that's, first of all, your issue, and second, something that I can't control?" I asked. I couldn't understand why she was yelling at me.

"I'm yelling at you because you got Jacob because of some freaky wolf thing, when I liked him all along. It's not fair! If things were the way they were supposed to be, he would be mine." she responded.

"Okay, Leah. I'm going to set you straight now so that you don't have the wrong idea about _my fiance. _He loved me before I turned into a werewolf. Before we even went to the Volturi. Before he even knew you. So, sorry to burst your bubble, but he was mine all along. He would have never been yours. Find your own guy, because you are _not_ getting mine! Get. Over. It. Tell Emily I'll see her later. Bye."

I walked out of the house before Leah could respond. I was so sick of her crap. Being in her head the next time we had a problem would not be fun. Eventually she would catch me when it was just her and I as wolves, and she would tell me off. I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that I knew that Jacob was mine. I went back home, where my mother was staying. She could help me with the planning I needed to get done. I would talk to Emily tomorrow whe Leah wasn't around.

Jacob came by later. I was still fuming from Leah's and my argument earlier in the day.

"Hey, Bells. What's wrong?" he had asked. I explained how Leah loved him and how she wanted him to choose her. He was blushing and laughing the whole time. Maybe it was going a little to far telling him that Leah loved him, but she deserved it.

"Wow. I never knew, and I'm in her head all the time. It doesn't matter, though. I love you. She'll find the right guy for her." Jacob said.

"She's obviously good at hiding things from others and herself. She's loved you for over a year." I explained. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead. We sat and started working out minor details and just planning in general.

I was getting married in less than a week. It was a wonderful feeling, to know that I had found my perfect match. Some people never found that other half. I was lucky. Sure, I didn't like Leah very much then, but I hoped that she found her soul mate.

**I liked this chapter. I hope you guys did, too. Please review and private message. Thanks! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people of the Internet! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy, and haven't felt like writing lately. But, here I am, and I hope you like this chapter. It may be the last one for the story, but if it turns out like I hope it will, this chapter will be a great opening for a sequel (wink, wink). **

Chapter Nine

I woke up after a night with no dreams to speak of. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Surprise, surprise! The sun was actually out today. I thought to myself in the back of my mind, _This would be the perfect day for a wedding._

Then, I remembered. It was my wedding day.

I got up hastily and got dressed. I went through my regular morning routine.

When I was done with that, I ran downstairs and shouted, " Dad, I'm going over to Emily's. See you later!" I practically trampled my truck as I ran to get in. Normally, I would be dreading something like this, but I was as excited as anyone could possibly be in a whole lifetime.

I couldn't wait to see Jacob. I knew I couldn't see him until the wedding, which made me a little angry. I wanted to see him now.

I finally made it to Emily's. I jogged into the house and got everything set out that she would need. "Emily! I'm here!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, Bella. Slow down, I promise the wedding will not start without you!" She shouted from down the hall. She stepped out of her room in a green, flowing dress. She looked amazing. I could only hope that I looked half as good as her.

I sat down in the chair and thought about how my life was about to change. Jacob would be mine, forever. I would be married. Some women would be depressed that their single days were disappearing, but I was ecstatic. I loved Jacob more than my own life, and I couldn't wait to be called Mrs. Black.

The makeup was done before it seemed possible that it could be. I stood up and got my dress on. It wasn't frilly. It was smooth and flowing like Emily's dress.

My bouquet was made up of white roses with baby's breath mixed in with them. I had everything I needed. Something old was my old locket that I got from my grandmother. Something new was my ring that I never took off unless I was in the shower. Something borrowed was Angela's earring's. Something blue was also the earring's, because they were made of sapphire.

"Wow, Bells! You look amazing!" my dad said from the doorway. He looked amazing, himself. He had on a black tux and was done up very nicely. I guessed that Alice had gotten him ready.

"Thanks!" I replied enthusiastically. The wedding march started downstairs.

"That's my cue." Emily said. She whispered, "Good luck!" in my ear and headed downstairs.

Here comes the bride started. Charlie took my arm in his and led me down the stairs. Even though he didn't have to, he kept a tight hold on my arm. He often forgot that I was a werewolf and was very coordinated.

"I hope that your happy, Bells. I think Jacob is perfect for you. I'll miss you, though. More than that, I'll sure miss your cooking!" Charlie joked.

"I love you, Dad. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I assured him. I knew I wouldn't be going any place far. The pack needed Jacob and I. Plus, I didn't have to worry about turning into a vampire and never seeing my friends and family again. This was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more.

When we were finally at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Jacob for the first time today. He was, literally, stunning. He had a gray tux on and was standing there with love in his eyes. He wouldn't stop staring at me. Sam had his eyes glued to Emily.

I had to hold in a giggle. Jacob was almost drooling. I think Charlie noticed, because he heaved in a breath, probably to keep from yelling. He put my hand into Jacob's, and the wedding vows began.

I had chosen Angela's father to marry us. I didn't know any other ministers, and even if I did, I would've chose him anyway.

I barely heard what the Reverend was saying. I was to busy staring at Jacob, smiling like an idiot, and, I realized just then, crying. I was bawling my eyes out. Jacob wasn't worried. He was used to me being over emotional.

Then it was time to say 'I do'. I could barely blubber the words out. Jacob said his part and slipped the ring over my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mr. Weber said.

Jacob swooped me up into his arms and kissed me. He whispered, "I love you." into my ear. He was crying, too. I loved him so much, and we would be together.

Forever.

**You have no idea how much fun I have had writing this story for you guys. I will be starting the sequel soon, but the first few chapters will just be the wedding in a few different people's point of view. That should be interesting. I really hope that you guys liked this story, since it was my first fan fiction. Please keep reviewing this story and my other ones. Just because I'm done writing this story doesn't mean that I want the reviews to stop. Bye! :) :) :)**


End file.
